Raditz's Daughter Skye
by TrunksEvilPrincess
Summary: ¤This is all about a Character I made up named Skye & how she copes with living with the Briefs etc. Also a litte G/M too!¤
1. Nakita

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ blah blah blah etc.   
  
   
  
If you have any ideas to add to this chapter or for future chapters please state so in your review. Please keep in mind I haven't written anything for a long ass time & my punctuation is really crappy. This chapter here is just a "Prologue" & in the next chapter will be when Skye is actually interacting with our(Disclaimer#2 we don't own DBZ) beloved DBZ characters. Please R&R! I really want to know what you guys think of my 1st Fan fic so far.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"What Now", Vegeta thinks out loud as he hears the phone ring ironically when he was right in the middle of doing push ups in the Gravity Room and Bulma, Trunks and Bra were all gone doing something or other."WHAT", Vegeta rudely answers.  
  
He was surprised to hear a woman's voice on the other end say, "Vegeta , is that you?".  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Vegeta it's me, Nakita".  
  
Nakita? He thought, she did sound quite familiar, and than he realized why."You were Raditz's wife right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why aren't you dead?"  
  
"I wasn't on planet Vegeta when the Asteroid hit and destroyed it"  
  
"Than where in the hell were you, I mean it was said that Kakarot, Nappa, Myself and Raditz were the only Saiyans not on the planet when it was destroyed. We were the only survivors of the Saiyan race. Only myself & Kakarot are left now, the others were weaklings."  
  
"I figured Raditz would be dead by now, and to answer your question Vegeta , I was here on Earth because I could sense long ago that Kakarot was good and therefore the planet Earth would still be standing. Since I was so sick of all you evil Saiyans, I decided to come here to live, and by the way I knew that you Saiyans would never be able to take this planet over….."  
  
Vegeta quickly cut in "Woman, I could take over this weak planet anytime I want to, and what do you mean by "you Saiyans"? You're a Saiyan too".  
  
"I may be a Saiyan but I'm not like you were".  
  
"Why are you calling me anyways?"  
  
"Well Vegeta I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"After all you've said to me, do you really think I'd do you any favors?"  
  
"Ooh Vegeta you know I'm just playing with you".  
  
"Fine than ok, hurry it up".  
  
"Well shortly after I arrived here on Earth I realized that I was pregnant"  
  
"So Raditz had a kid huh".  
  
"Yes, Vegeta , her name is "Skye" she's a beautiful 16 year old (Saiyan women's pregnancy's last longer than human's, or at least in this Fan Fic it does).  
  
"And why do I care?"  
  
"Well Vegeta, this is where the favor comes in, I have been diagnosed with a rare & incurable disease called HPS. The Doctor says that I only have a week to live. Well, I was hoping that you'd be willing to come here and take Skye to live with you and your family. She has no one here that she could live with, not like I'd trust anyone here either. Vegeta, I trust you with Skye. I know that you would take good care of her. So what do you say Vegeta? Will you do it?"  
  
"What in the hell is HPS?  
  
"Hantavirus Pulmonary Syndrome. I got it while I was cleaning out the attic",Nakita explained.  
  
"Why don't you ask Kakarot? After all, she's his niece, not mine."  
  
"Well Vegeta, I don't know Kakarot personally. I mean, I know that he's good and all but I don't know him. I do know you. It's not like I have time to get to know him. Vegeta, I'd just feel better if she was with you, somebody I know.   
  
"Ok fine,I'll talk to Bulma about it".  
  
"Bulma must be your wife right?"  
  
"Uuh yeah".  
  
"Wow she must be a special woman to put up with all your shit……..".  
  
"Woman I swear if you………".  
  
"Ooh Vegeta you irritate so easily", she cut in.  
  
"Bulma's home now, call back in an hour." He hung up the phone.  
  
"Vegeta, who was that?  
  
"Nakita, Raditz's wife".  
  
"Ooh ok,……Hey wait Raditz had a wife?……and she's not dead?"  
  
So than Vegeta told Bulma all about his conversation with Nakita including the question about Skye.  
  
"Well I suppose it would be ok. I mean we do have a lot of spare bedrooms. Vegeta, tell you what, why don't you go back to the Gravity Room. I'll take care of everything with Skye"  
  
"When Trunks comes home from Kakarot's house, send him in the Gravity Room too. He's been showing signs of weakness lately and no son of mine will ever be weak."  
  
"Ok Vegeta".  
  
Than Vegeta went back into the Gravity Room to continue his push-ups.  


	2. Welcome home Skye!

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z, blah,blah,blah,etc.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n:Thanks so much for reviewing! I really like to know what you guys think. Sorry it took so long to post another chapter it's just that this one is a lot longer than the last one was. If you have any ideas to add to this chapter or for future chapters please state so in your review. Please keep in mind I haven't written anything this long for a long ass time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're here", Bulma exclaimed as she walked through the door. Immediately following her was a fair skinned girl with hair the color of blood, she had eyes just like Goten's, a nose similar to Vegeta's, and a smile that closely resembled Goku's. This girl was Skye. She looked nervous yet excited which was exactly how she felt.  
  
"Wow Goten, she's beautiful", Trunks whispered to Goten. Making sure that Marron didn't hear because she was well known for having a big mouth. "Don't ya think"?  
  
"No, she's my cousin", he whispered back.  
  
"Ooh yeah that's right".  
  
Bulma was making her way around the room introducing Skye to everybody. First to Goku and Chi Chi, than too Gohan and Videl, Bra and Pan. Than she finally made her way towards Trunks, Goten, and Marron.  
  
"Skye, this your cousin Goten, this is Trunks, and this is Marron", Bulma said as she pointed to each one(a/n, Yes I know that it's rude to point).  
  
"Hi", Skye said.  
  
"Hi", they all replied.  
  
"Well I'm gonna leave you guys to get acquainted now", Bulma said as she walked away towards Chi Chi.  
  
"Ok mom", Trunks affirmed.  
  
"Skye do you want me to give you a tour of the upstairs and show you where your room is?", Trunks asked.  
  
"Uum sure I guess so".  
  
Goten and Marron just looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Trunks likes her doesn't he?", Marron asked Goten excitedly.  
  
"Aah no Marron, What gave you that Idea?".  
  
"Goten don't play dumb with me!".  
  
"I'm not".(she could see right through him)  
  
"Fine Goten, whatever you say", she said rather sarcastically.  
  
"Fine Marron, but do you promise, I mean really promise not to say anything",Goten said and regretted it right after.  
  
"Yes!", she said excitedly.  
  
"Fine, all he said was that she was beautiful, but remember that you can't say one word to anybody!".  
  
"Aawwwww Goten, you're no fun".  
  
Meanwhile Trunks was giving Skye a tour of the upstairs.  
  
"That door on the left is my room, and directly across my room, is Bra's room. That door all the way at the end of the hall is my mom and dad's room. The door right after Bra's is the playroom and right across from the playroom is your room. All the other rooms are guest rooms".  
  
"So my room is right next to yours right?".  
  
"Uum,yeah it is", Trunks replied as his face turned this light shade of red.  
  
"Where are the bathrooms?".  
  
"Every bedroom has it's own bathroom".  
  
"Ooh really, cool. Can I go see my room now?".  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not".  
  
As soon as she opened the door the first thing she noticed was her king sized bed.  
  
"Ooh my god! Is that my bed?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, why is it too small?".  
  
"No way! It's huge! Back home my bed was only like a half the size of that one".  
  
After she got done exploring her new room Skye and Trunks headed back downstairs.  
  
"Wow Goten they've been gone for a while. What do you think they're doing up there?".  
  
"I don't know, probably nothing".  
  
"Well I guess we're gonna find out soon aren't we?".  
  
"Hey guys", Trunks said as he gave Goten a look as if he was saying "you better not have told her" with his eyes.  
  
"So what were you guys doing?", Marron asked suspiciously.  
  
"Trunks was just giving me a tour of the upstairs and my room", Skye explained.  
  
"Goten I need to talk to you", Trunks said rather sternly.  
  
"Uum ok". He knew exactally what Trunks was gonna ask him.  
  
"Skye you've gotta show me your room".  
  
"Ok"  
  
So than the girls headed upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks and Goten were talking downstairs.  
  
"Goten you better not have told Marron what I told you!".  
  
"Calm down Trunks, of course I didn't tell her".  
  
"Are you sure Goten?".  
  
"Yeah, yeah of course".  
  
"Ok, well do you think she likes me?".  
  
"I don't know".  
  
"Yes you do, now tell me".  
  
"Trunks I really don't".  
  
"Ok'.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs……………………………………………………………….  
  
"Ooh my god Skye you're so lucky!".  
  
"I know, this room is so huge. I mean I have my own bathroom and everything".  
  
"Wow, this room is almost as big as my whole house".  
  
"It's almost as big as my old house was too".  
  
"So what grade are you gonna be in next year?".  
  
"I'm gonna be a junior. What about you?".  
  
"Wow, cool, both Goten and Trunks are gonna be juniors too. I'm gonna be a freshman".  
  
"Awesome, so we'll be in the same school, right?".  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"School starts in a couple weeks right?".  
  
"17 days exactally".  
  
"Ooh".  
  
"I can't wait for Cheerleading tryouts to start. They start in 3 days. Hey, you should try out with me!".  
  
"I can try it I guess, but I've never actually cheered before. See we didn't have Cheerleading at my old school".  
  
"You didn't?".  
  
"No, my old school was really small. There was only about 250 students in the whole high school. I'm surprised that there was even a separate high school".  
  
"Wow, you're in for a big surprise than because Orange Star High has nearly 2,000 students. Don't worry though because Me, Goten, and Trunks will help you get adjusted".  
  
"Marron, it's time to go!", 18 yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Well I gotta go now. It was nice meeting you. I'll call you sometime tomorrow about Cheering ok?".  
  
"Ok, it was nice meeting you too!Bye!".  
  
"Bye!".  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N so what do you guys think? Sorry it took so long to update, but as you can see this chapter is a lot longer than the 1st one was. Please don't forget to review! Creative Criticism is welcome. 


	3. Skye's 1st Morning at The Brief's House

Disclaimer:Once again I don't own DBZ Akira Toriyama does but I wouldn't mind owning it either, cause than I could make Vegeta stronger than Goku*Evil Grin*  
  
  
  
A/N~I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, I've been a slacker who's been way too into Hockey lately(Go Avs!).I know this chapter is kinda short, but I'll try to make the next one a little longer.Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!*hugs her reviewers*I really like to know what you guys think of this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*Skye's 1st Morning at The Brief's House*~*  
  
  
  
"Skye wake up".  
  
Skye just rolled over and mumbled something incoherently.  
  
"Skye wake up, c'mon Skye you have to wake up soon or your breakfest will get cold".  
  
"Huh,(just like Goku waking up at the sound of anybody menchening anything relating to food) ooh, hi Bra".  
  
"It's about time you wake up".  
  
"You said something about Breakfest right"?  
  
"Yeah, it's ready, Mom and Dad are already downstairs in the Kitchen eating, and I'm about to go wake Trunks up now.  
  
"Ooh ok, well just tell everyone that I'll be right down after I take a shower ok".  
  
"Ok".  
  
So than Skye took a quick shower and than put on a pair of blue shorts and a light gray tank top and than headed downstairs.  
  
"Goodmorning Skye".  
  
"Hey Bulma. Where is everybody"?  
  
"Well Bra just went to Pan's house and both Trunks and Vegeta are in the Gravity Room training as usual".  
  
"Ooh ok".  
  
"Marron just called a little while ago while you were in the shower, I told her that you would call her back".  
  
"Thanks"!  
  
"Just help yourself to what is left for breakfest".  
  
"Alright , Thanks Bulma".  
  
"No Problem".  
  
So Skye sat down at the table and ate a pancake,a couple eggs,a few pieces of toast, and she drank two glasses of OJ. Bulma was surprised because she didn't eat nearly as much as Vegeta or Trunks, but than again neither did Bra. So Bulma safely assumed that female saiyans didn't have quite as much of an appetite as their male counterparts. In a way it was kind of a relief because now she only had to cook for two saiyan appetites instead of three.  
  
"Bulma"?  
  
"Yeah Skye"?  
  
"Where's Marron's phone number"?  
  
"Ooh I wrote it down for you, here it is", Bulma said as she handed Skye a small white piece of paper with Marron's name and number written on it.  
  
"Thanks, I'm gonna go call her from my room ok"?  
  
"Alright, if you need me for anything I'll be in the lab, right over there to your left".  
  
"Ok", so than Skye went upstairs to her room, layed on her bed and picked up her phone and dialed Marron's number.  
  
"Ring ring ring".  
  
"Mom, I've got it, hello"?  
  
"Hey Marron it's Skye, Bulma told me that you called earlier".  
  
"Yeah I did, I was just wondering if we could get together today so that I could teach you some cheerleading stuff so that you have a better chance of making Varsity, and I really need to practice anyways".  
  
"Uum, hold on a sec, I'll go downstairs and ask Bulma if you can come over ok. Well first of all do you have a ride over here"?  
  
"Yeah, my dad will give me a ride over".  
  
"Ok, well hold on a sec ok".  
  
"Ok".  
  
So Skye ran down the stairs and knocked on Bulma's lab door.  
  
"Come in, ooh hi Skye, whats up"?  
  
"I was just wondering if Marron could come over now so we could practice for cheerleading tryouts".  
  
"Wow, you didn't tell me that you were trying out for cheering. Of course she can come over. Does she have a ride over here, because if not I can go get her in about 15 minutes".  
  
"No, that's ok. Her dad is gonna give her a ride over, but thanks for offering".  
  
"Well ok".  
  
"Thanks Bulma"!  
  
"No problem".  
  
So than Skye ran back upstairs to tell Marron the good news."Bulma said that you can come over"!  
  
"Awesome! I'll be there in a few minutes ok, bye".  
  
"See you soon, bye".  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ I know that this chapter was kinda crappy but I'll probably edit it a bit & than post it again later.Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! 


	4. Ask the Characters!

Disclaimer:I don't Own DBZ or any of it's characters, Akira Toriyama does. All I own in this fic are the characters "Skye" and "Nakita", blah blah blah etc.  
  
  
  
A/N I didn't get any new reviews *cries* .I'm still writing chapters so I'll try to update soon. I saw that a few other people were doing things like ask DBZ, so I got the Idea to try it. The thing is you can ask any character in this fic so far anything that you want. Including Skye, Nakita, Trunks etc. etc. etc. But in order for me to do this I need reviews! So please review, ask anything you want. If I get enough reviews I promise to post your Questions and answers really soon! Thanks!  
  
~TrunksEvilPrincess 


	5. Trunks You Perve!

Disclaimer~I don't own DBZ, etc.I do own the Characters Nakita & Skye tho!  
  
  
  
A/N~Sorry that it's taken me so damn long to update, I would've updated a long ass time ago if it wasn't' for that stupid flu bug, (Argh!).Since I only got 1 question I'm not gonna even bother making a chapter out of one question.but FYI, Skye's hair is Dark Red (like that Saiyan girl that was shown in that episode when King Kai was explaining to Goku a the Legend of the Saiyans) not Blonde. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!=D  
  
*Actions*  
  
*=*=*=*= =Scene change  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
  
  
  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
"Come in", Bulma yelled.  
  
"Hi, Bulma", Marron said as she walked through the door.  
  
"Ooh Marron, Skye's in the backyard waiting for you".  
  
"Ok, thanks Bulma". So than Marron went back outside and walked around the house to the backyard where she saw Skye doing crunches."Hey Skye".  
  
"Hey Marron", Skye said as she sat up after she did her final crunch.  
  
"So what do you want to learn first? Jumps, Stunting, or Cheers and Chants?"  
  
"Uum Jumps I guess".  
  
"Have you done all your stretches that you need to do?"  
  
"Yep".  
  
"Ooh, ok cool. I did mine in the car on the way over, that was interesting".  
  
So Marron started to show Skye all the Jumps. First was the toe touch, than the pike, all four hurdlers (front right, front left, side right, side left), the tuck, and finally the spread eagle.  
  
"So did you get all that or do I need to do em again?"  
  
"No, I think I got em".  
  
"Do you want to try em?"  
  
"Sure, the toe touch was the first one right?"  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Ok, I'll do that one first than", *Does the toe touch*(even better than Marron did)."How was that?"  
  
"Wow, you're good".  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
  
  
"Hey Mom".  
  
"Done training so soon?"  
  
"Yeah, where's Skye?"  
  
"She's out back practicing cheerleading stuff with Marron".  
  
"Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheerleading", Trunks just barely blurted out. "Can Goten come over?"  
  
"Trunks, I know what you're thinking", Bulma said as she gave him a little smirk." You're acting so much like your father used to, I remember once when I was sunbathing in the nude and than Vegeta…".  
  
"MOM!, I really don't need to hear this! "Trunks cut in with this disgusted look on his face."  
  
"Ooh Trunks", she replied as she pinched his cheek.  
  
"Mom, that's enough. Well can Goten come over or what?"  
  
"Of course Goten can come over. Don't forget to tell him about Marron and Skye practicing in the backyard".  
  
"Mom, I just wanna spar ok".  
  
"Ok Trunks", she replied rather sarcastically.  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
  
  
"Really, thanks".  
  
"You're welcome".  
  
"Want me to do the other ones?"  
  
"Sure".  
  
"Ok, the Pike is next right".  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Alright". *Does the pike with no trouble at all*  
  
"Are you sure you've never done this before?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just really flexible. See all Saiyan women are born exceptional flexibility. I mean my Mother used to show me how to do all sorts of things".  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
  
  
"Hey Goten, you got here fast".  
  
"I know, Where are they?"  
  
"They're in the backyard, but we need to find someplace to hide so they don't catch us watching".  
  
"How about that tree over there, I'm sure that we could fly up there without them noticing us".  
  
"Ok, let's go".  
  
So than they flew up in the tree and luckily for Trunks and Goten is was during a slight wind gust so the girls didn't notice at all.  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
  
  
"Wow, that is so cool! Can you do the splits?"  
  
"Yeah, wanna see".  
  
"Sure".  
  
So than Skye did both kinds of splits.  
  
Trunks' mouth just dropped.  
  
"Wow, I wonder if Marron can do that too?"  
  
"Wow".  
  
"Trunks, are you ok?"  
  
"Wow".  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Goten, not so loud you don't want them hearing us do you?"  
  
"Of course not but Trunks you were just…..".  
  
"No excuses Goten!"  
  
"Skye you will have no problem at all making Varsity".  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Definitely".  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Well my Mom is gonna be here soon to take me school shopping".  
  
"Ok, same time tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep, we can go over Cheers and Chants than ok".  
  
"Alright, see you than".  
  
"Ok, Bye".  
  
"Bye".  
  
"Same time tomorrow Goten?"  
  
"Definitely".  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
  
  
A/N~I know this chapter was kinda crappy, but when I wrote it I was sitting next to a puke bucket, so I guess it's not too bad. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer. Don't forget to review! 


	6. The Game

Disclaimer~I still don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT.  
  
A/N~Sorry it took so damn long to update, I've been lazy.This chapter is I think the longest one I've written so far.Please don't forget to review! * Thoughts*  
  
~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~=Scene Change  
  
"I can't believe that we both made Varsity"!  
  
"I know Marron, that's so cool".  
  
"I'm so excited for the 1st game, too bad it's an away game tho".  
  
"Yeah, I know, Hey, How far is West City High from here anyways"?  
  
"It's only about an hour, but we have to be at the bus a half hour early so we'll have time to practice our cheers and jumps before the game".  
  
"Ooh ok, so we have to be there by 5:30 right"?  
  
"Yeah, by any chance is Trunks going"?  
  
"No, when I asked him he said something about School Spirit being overrated and for Losers and Geeks".  
  
"Damn, that sucks. So Goten probably won't be there either".  
  
"Probably not. I think he's suppose to come over here and spar with Trunks anyways. But don't worry we'll drag em to a home game".  
  
"Yeah that's true".  
  
"You like Goten don't you"?  
  
"Do you promise not to tell"?  
  
"Of course".  
  
"Well I do, just a little bit tho".  
  
"Aaaaaaawwww I think he likes you too".  
  
"Really"?  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"What makes you think that"?  
  
"The fact that I saw him staring at you and smiling the other day".  
  
"And You didn't tell me"?!?!?!?!  
  
"No, cause I was enjoying looking at the pathetic look on his face, I think he was drooling too".  
  
"Really"?  
  
"I think so".  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Marron time for dinner" her father said as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Dad get off the phone"!!!!!!!!!  
  
"You damn teenage girls and your ever so private phone conversations", Krillin said as he hung up.  
  
"I really hope he didn't hear about what we were saying about Goten, he doesen't want me to date until I have wrinkles, stupid fathers. Well I've gotta go, I'll call you back later ok.  
  
"Alright, talk to you than, Bye"!  
  
"Bye"! ~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
"Trunks hurry up I don't want to be late"!  
  
*Wow does she look hot in that little skirt*  
  
"TRUNKS"!!!  
  
"What"?  
  
"Hurry Up"!  
  
"I'm ready, do you have everything you need for the game"?  
  
"Yeah, lets go"!  
  
"Ok".  
  
So than they walked outside and Trunks threw the capsule to his car than they got in and drove to Orange Star High where Skye was suppose to catch the bus.When they finally arrived Skye noticed Marron just getting out of her mother's car, and she thought to herself "Thank Kami Marron was late too".So she quickly said Goodbye to Trunks and than got out of the car and immediately ran over to where Marron was.  
  
"Hey Marron".  
  
"Hey Skye"!  
  
"Looks like we're both late, I would've been here earlier if Trunks wasn't procrastinating so much".  
  
"Same here, Mom just had to give Dad a goodbye kiss, but kissed don't usually last for 5 fuckin minutes"!  
  
"Wow that's gotta suck, I never see Bulma and Vegeta do anything like that, and that's definetly a good thing.Seeing old people kiss is so gross".  
  
"Shit the bus is here".  
  
So than they both ran to the bus and sat in seats directly across from eachother so they could continue their conversation.  
  
"I'm so happy that in High School we get our own bus.Those Football players really stink right after the game".  
  
"I bet they do.This is gonna be a long ass bus ride".  
  
"Yeah Miss Tracie(the Cheerleading coach) doesen't look too happy with us for being so late.She'll probably make us run an extra lap around the track when we get there".  
  
"Ooh that's not too bad".  
  
"Yeah that's true, and while we're running we can check out all the hot Football players while they're stretching", Marron said with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"I thought you liked Goten"?  
  
"I do, but he hasn't asked me out or anything yet so I can still look".  
  
"Yeah I guess so". ~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
"Trunks, Phone", Bulma yelled.  
  
"Ok mom, Got it! Hello"?  
  
"Trunks where's the Game at"?  
  
"West City High and why"?  
  
"I wanna go".  
  
"Goten c'mon School Spirit is for Losers and Geeks".  
  
"So are you calling Skye a Geek and a Loser"?  
  
"No, it's different for Cheerleaders".  
  
"What makes them so special, ooh wait nevermind I definetly know the answer to that one".  
  
"Cause they look so damn cute in those little skirts".  
  
"No, you mean cause Skye looks good in hers right"?  
  
"Shut up Goten, nobody's suppose to know that".  
  
"I know, I know.Well I'll be there in 5, you're driving us to the game".  
  
"When did I agree to this"?  
  
"You didn't, but I decided for you".  
  
"I better not regret this Goten"!  
  
"Don't worry you won't, Bye Trunks, see you in a few"!  
  
"Bye".  
  
Than Trunks hung up the phone and layed on his bed wondering what he was getting himself into. ~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
"Well you were right Marron, she is making us run".  
  
"Damn Skye you're fast".  
  
"Ooh stop complaining, I'm going slow".  
  
"Yeah right.Hey look who's checking you out"!  
  
"Who"?  
  
"Look over there by the Bench drinking the water, he's #7".  
  
"Ooh, I see him, damn he's cute"!  
  
"His name is Idasa, he's our starting QB".  
  
"Wow really"?  
  
"Yeah, he's a Senior too, all the girls on the squad want him, they're gonna be so jealous that he likes you".  
  
"Ooh you don't know that he likes me".  
  
"Yes I do!It's so obvious.Look he's waving to you"!  
  
"He is", Skye said as she waved back.  
  
"Since our lap is done we better hurry up and get into formation before the game starts"!  
  
"I'm so excited"!  
  
"Me too"! ~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
"We're almost there"  
  
"Ooh YaY", Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"Hurry up and Park"!  
  
"Goten"!  
  
"What"?  
  
"Calm down"!  
  
"I am calm.I just can't wait to see Marron".  
  
"Ok Goten", Trunks replied as he Capsulized his car again. ~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
"Hey Skye look! It's Trunks and Goten"!  
  
"Are you serious"?  
  
"Well look for yourself".  
  
So than she looked up in the stands and surely enought she saw both Goten and Trunks.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing here Marron".  
  
"Me too".  
  
Just than the Halftime Buzzer went off.  
  
"I'm gonna go see Goten"!  
  
"I figured". ~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
"Hey Goten"  
  
"Hey Marron"  
  
"I didn't think you were coming".  
  
"I wouldn't miss it".  
  
"Aaaawwww that' s sweet".  
  
"Marron, can I ask you something"?  
  
"Sure Goten".  
  
"Well Marron I was just wondering if you'd go out with me".  
  
"Seriously"?  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Of course", she said as she hugged him. ~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
"Wow Trunks, I'm suprised to see you here, after all you were the one who said that School Spirit was for Losers and Geeks".  
  
"It is"!  
  
"Than I guess that makes you a loser and a geek".  
  
"It's all Goten's fault, he wanted to come here to see Marron".  
  
"That's sweet.Look at em, they're so cheesey".  
  
"Yeah I noticed".  
  
"Skye Skye Skye!!! Guess what", Marron said as she ran up to where Skye and Trunks were practically exploding with excitment.  
  
"What Marron".  
  
"Goten finally asked me out"!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Congrats"!  
  
"Now we can double with you and Idasa"!  
  
"Idasa"?!?!?!?! , Trunks and Goten both asked with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Yeah, he so likes Skye, when we were running he was staring at Skye and smiling and than he waved, it was so cute"!  
  
"Do you guys know him or something"?, Skye asked.  
  
"He's a little Pussy", Goten explained.  
  
"C'mon honey be nice".  
  
"You guys are so cheesey", Skye menchened again.  
  
"Goten's right, he is a little pussy"!  
  
"Well I think he's cute", defended Skye.  
  
"We really need to get going cause Halftime is gonna be over any sec".  
  
"I'll be watching you sweetie", Goten sweetly added.  
  
Both Skye and Trunks rolled their eyes.  
  
"Bye guys".  
  
"See ya Skye".  
  
"Bye Cous".  
  
"I really hope she doesen't go out with Idasa, he's such a wimp".  
  
"Yeah whatever".  
  
"What's wrong Trunks"?  
  
"Nothing, I just don't like School Football games".  
  
"Are you sure that's what's bugging you".  
  
"Yes Goten".  
  
"Trunks if you would just ask Skye out ......"  
  
"No Goten, I hope she does go out with Idasa".  
  
"Why"?  
  
"Think about it Football Player-Cheerleader, they belong with eachother.I mean look at him, he's staring at her so much, he's not gonna give up untill he has her".  
  
"Whatever you say Trunks". ~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
The last 2 Quarters went by fast with Idasa throwing the game winning Touchdown just as time expired and cause of that Orange Star High won the game 21-20.After the team congratulated him on his game winning pass he walked over to Skye and handed her a piece of paper with his # on it.  
  
"Call me sometime ok".  
  
"Alright".  
  
"Catch ya later Beautiful".  
  
"Bye", Skye replied with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Skye what did he say", Marron asked being her nosey self.  
  
"Nothing much, he just gave me his # and asked me to call him sometime".  
  
"Skye you're gonna be so popular once School starts".  
  
"If you say so Marron".  
  
"Well the guys are waiting for us. I just got clearance from Miss Tracie so we can leave with Goten and Trunks insted of riding the bus".  
  
"Alright, let's go, I'm exhausted".  
  
Than when they got to Trunks car Marron got in the back with Goten and Skye got in the front with Trunks.The whole way home Goten and Marron cuddled, Skye fell asleep and Trunks just drove with a scowl on his face.First to get dropped off was Marron, and than Goten.Than they finally made it back to Capsule Corps.  
  
"Skye wake up we're here".  
  
"Trunks", Skye whined.  
  
"What", he replied obviously annoyed.  
  
"Be nice to me".  
  
"I am being nice".  
  
"Will you carry me to my room please? I'm so tired".  
  
"Fine".  
  
So Trunks carried her with one arm and dropped her on her bed than walked down to his room (which is conviently right next to Skye's) and he just layed down on his bed thinking of ways to Destroy Idasa. ~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~¤*¤~  
  
A/N~I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I'll try to post another one really soon.No more procrastinating! 


	7. Trunks has Issues

Disclamier~I don't own DragonBall Z/GT or anything like that, but the Characters of Nakita & Skye are mine.I feel special now that I actually own something in this Fic YaY!  
  
A/N~Sorry this Chapter took so long again, What can I say I'm slow, I'm really trying to make the Chapters longer tho so that's probably another reason why it's taking me longer.  
  
Now for the Chapter............................................................  
  
"Skye, you just gotta call him today".  
  
"But Marron, I really don't want to seem too anxious, I haven't even had his number for 24 hours yet".  
  
"Ooh C'mon Skye, you know you want to call him".  
  
"So.........".  
  
"Just do it already"!  
  
"Are you sure he likes me"?  
  
"SKYE"!  
  
"What"?  
  
"Just call him, you know he likes you, why would he have given you his number if he didn't like you".  
  
"I dunno".  
  
"Just call him"!  
  
"But......".  
  
"No Buts"!, she cut in. You're gonna have to call him eventually, just think of it as getting it over with".  
  
"You're not gonna let up untill I give in are you"?  
  
"You know me way too well", she laughed.  
  
"Ok, fine, you've convinced me ok".  
  
"Yay! Call him right now, right after you hang up with me".  
  
"Ok Marron".  
  
"Like right now".  
  
"I said ok".  
  
"Bye Skye"!  
  
"Bye".  
  
"Damn what am I gonna do now", Skye thought to herself. Just than she heard this Loud explosion which sounded like it came from the front yard."What in the hell was that", she asked out loud to herself. So than the curiousity got the best of her so she went downstairs and she noticed Vegeta sitting on the Couch with a scowl on his face while Bra played with Barbies on the floor infront of him.  
  
"Vegeta"?  
  
"Hmph".  
  
"What was that awful noise I heard"?  
  
"The brat just blew up the Gravity room", he said very Angerdly.(A/N~I have no idea if that's an actual Word LoL)  
  
"Is Trunks ok"?  
  
"Go outside and see for yourself".  
  
So than Skye went outside and she saw Trunks doing Push ups on the grass.She noticed alot of cuts and scrapes all over his body.  
  
"Trunks"!  
  
"WHAT"!  
  
"What's your problem"?  
  
"You interrupted my training"!  
  
"Well you really shouldn't be training right now anyways".  
  
"Why, cause I blew up the Gravity room", he laughed."That wasn't the first time and it definetly won't be the last time either".  
  
"Trunks, look at you you're a mess".  
  
"What do you know. Why don't you just go inside and mind your own business"!  
  
"Why are you so mad at me"?  
  
"Did I say I was mad?!?! I'm just extremely annoyed, so can you please leave now"!  
  
"Fine Trunks, whatever".  
  
Trunks just rolled his eyes as Skye walked away.  
  
She walked back inside the house and giggled when she noticed Vegeta playing Barbies with Bra. Luckily Vegeta didn't even notice her giggling, otherwise he would've gotten really mad, and Skye already had to put up with an attitude of one angry Saiyan, and she really didn't need to put up with another.So she walked up the stairs as quietly as she could so Vegeta wouldn't hear her, than once she finally made it upstairs she ran to her room only to notice that the Phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello"?  
  
"Have you called him yet", Marron asked excitedly.  
  
"No, but I was about to when....".  
  
"Well nevermind about that, just call him right now, no excuses ok, than call me right after".  
  
"Alright Marron".  
  
"Like right after you hang up with me".  
  
"Didn't we go thru this already"?  
  
"Yeah, I'm just refreshing your memory".  
  
"Ok, well I'm gonna go call him now ok".  
  
"Ok"!  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye Skye"!  
  
So than after she hung up with Marron Skye picked the phone back up and reluctantly dialed Idasa's number.  
  
"Hello"?, a quite enthusiastic woman answered.  
  
"Yeah, hi, uuuuuuuummmmmmm is Idasa there"?  
  
"Yes he is, just hold on one second"!, she replied."Ooh Idasa there is a girl on the phone for you! So when am I going to meet this new Girlfriend of yours?, Skye overheard in the background.  
  
"Just chill mom", he replied. "Hey"!  
  
"Hey Idasa, it's Skye".  
  
"Ooh hey beautiful, I was hoping it would be you".  
  
"Really"?  
  
"Of course".  
  
"So what's up"?  
  
"Nuthin much, just gettin ready for Football practice".  
  
"Ooh, I don't have practice again untill tomorrow".  
  
"Yeah well we just have to go through a couple drills and than watch the game tape from last night".  
  
"You were so awesome last night".  
  
"Nah, it was no big deal".  
  
"Of course it was, you won us the game! You kicked some major ass!"  
  
"You're too sweet".  
  
"So are you", she said with this huge smile on her face.  
  
"Well listen, how would you like to go to the Movies with me Friday Night"?  
  
"Sure", she replied trying not to seem too excited, which she was.  
  
"Alright cool. I really gotta go now so I'm not late for practice, but I will call you as soon as I get home, your number is on the Caller ID".  
  
"Ooh ok, Have fun at practice"!  
  
"I'll try, Talk to you later Beautiful"!  
  
"Bye Idasa"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Ooh my god, Ooh my god, Ooh my god", Skye gushed. "I've gotta call Marron"!  
  
So than she picked up the phone and dialed Marron's number.  
  
"Marron hurry up and pick up"!  
  
"Hello"?  
  
"Marron"!  
  
"You called him right"?  
  
"Yes"!  
  
"Ooh my god!!!!!! So what did you guys talk about"?  
  
"Well nothing really cause he had cause he had to go to Football practice, but he did ask me out to then Movies Friday Night!!!!!!!, she practically screamed with excitment.  
  
"Ooh my god! You said Yes right"?  
  
"Well duh"!  
  
"Skye get off the fuckin phone!", Trunks yelled right outside her bedroom door.  
  
"Hold on a sec", she yelled back.  
  
"Wow Skye, what's his problem"?  
  
"I wish I knew, he's been acting like that ever since last night when we got home from the game".  
  
"I'll ask Goten about it, he probably knows what's up with Trunks".  
  
"Yeah that's true, if anybody knew it would probably be him. Well I better let you go now before Trunks bitches at me again. I'll call you back A.S.A.P. I promise"!  
  
"Ok, Bye"!  
  
"Bye"!  
  
"Trunks I'm off the phone now"!  
  
"Good"!  
  
"Trunks"?  
  
"What do you want now"?!?!?!  
  
"If Idasa call can you please let me use the phone"?  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll definetly do that", he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Fine Trunks, whatever, just go away".  
  
"Happily"!  
  
"Why is he acting like this", she wondered.  
  
  
  
A/N~Ok so this wasn't a very long Chapter, sorry about that.I have so many ideas for the next Chapter, I'm probably gonna start working on it either today or tomorrow, but no guarantees, cause I'm a procrastinator, damn why do I have to be so damn lazy.............. 


	8. The Plan

Disclaimer~I still don't own DragonBall/Z/GT, not like that's breaking news or anything.  
  
  
  
A/N~ YaY! I posted another Chapter pretty fast huh! This Chapter is a bit longer than the last, I hope you guys Enjoy it! Thanks to all my Reviewers, you guys Rock!  
  
Now for the Chapter.......  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Ooh hey Marron! What's up?"  
  
"I need to ask you something".  
  
"Ok, Shoot!"  
  
"Well I was just on the phone with Skye and she menchened that Trunks was acting really weird, he was being really mean to her and she has no idea why. I told her that I'd call and ask you assuming that you'd know if anybody did. So do you have any idea what's up with Trunks bad attitude?"  
  
"I dunno, Well wait let me think...................... He didn't start acting like that untill after halftime was over".  
  
"Well what could've happened during halftime to make Trunks so angry?"  
  
"Wait let me think for a minute............................. I've got it!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Idasa!"  
  
"Ooh my gosh, why didn't I think of it before? Of course that has to be it! Trunks likes Skye and he's jealous!"  
  
"But Marron you're not suppose to know that, remember!"  
  
"Of course I do. Don't worry, I haven't told anybody, not even Skye".  
  
"Ooh thank Kami".  
  
"Goten, I told you that you could trust me".  
  
"Thanks hun".  
  
"No problem Sweetie", she replied happily.  
  
"Do you want me to try to talk to Trunks to see if he'll lay off Skye?"  
  
"Yeah Goten that would be great!"  
  
"Alright, well I'm gonna head over there now, the sooner this is resolved the better right?"  
  
"Most definetly".  
  
"I'll call you as soon as I get home".  
  
"Ok, bye Goten, good luck".  
  
"Bye, thanks, I'll probably need it".  
  
"That's true".  
  
"Bye".  
  
"Bye".  
  
So than Marron hung up the phone, than picked it back up and dialed Skye's number.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Damn Trunks Chill out".  
  
"Marron, what do you want?"  
  
"What do you think? To talk to Skye, So can you please let her know I'm on the Phone".  
  
"Yeah, fine whatever". "Skye!", he yelled as he knocked on her door."Pick up the Fuckin phone!"  
  
"Hello?", Skye answered just as Trunks hung up his phone.  
  
"Hey Skye".  
  
"Ooh Hey Marron".  
  
"I talked to Goten".  
  
"Really, so what did you find out?"  
  
"Well the thing is I'm not suppose to say anything, but if you guess what it is than I'm not technically telling you am I".  
  
"Well I guess not".  
  
"So hurry up and guess already!"  
  
"Well give me a hint first".  
  
"No Skye, just think".  
  
"Ok I'm thinking........................... and I'm not coming up with anything".  
  
"Skye think, when did Trunks first start acting like this?"  
  
"Well I first noticed it last night after we got home from the game".  
  
"Before that".  
  
"Ok, The Car ride home?"  
  
"Before that".  
  
"Sometime during the game?"  
  
"You're very close".  
  
"Halftime?"  
  
"Yes Yes Yes!"  
  
"Well what happened during halftime to make Trunks angry?"  
  
"Just think Skye".  
  
"Is he jealous that Goten has a Girlfriend now?"  
  
"No, Skye think, What was said during halftime".  
  
"That you and Goten are extremely Cheesy!"  
  
"Hey! No we're not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, ok anyways what else was said during halftime?"  
  
"The stuff about Idasa?"  
  
"Uuh huh".  
  
"Well what would that make Trunks so angry?"  
  
"Think about it Skye".  
  
"Damn, can you stop saying that? I am thinking".  
  
"Well think harder".  
  
"I'm trying! Well let's see, I know that he doesen't like Idasa very much".  
  
"Well duh Skye, but neither does Goten, but he's not acting all angry and pissed off".  
  
"Uuummm ok so.................".  
  
"So Skye you haven't figured out why Trunks is so angry that YOU are talking about liking IDASA!"  
  
"He's mad that I was talking about liking Idasa?"  
  
"Uuh huh".  
  
"So he's Jealous?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why would he be jealous of me liking Idasa?"  
  
"Skye you're so thick headed....................".  
  
"No wait", she cut in."You think that Trunks likes me don't you?"  
  
"It's about time".  
  
"Trunks doesen't like me, I'd know if he liked me".  
  
"No you wouldn't!"  
  
"Yes I would!"  
  
"Trust me Skye, he likes you".  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive, think about it, it makes so much sense".  
  
"I still don't think he does".  
  
"I'll prove it to you that he does".  
  
"How?"  
  
"Kiss him!"  
  
"NO!", Skye replied shocked from what words had come out of Marron's mouth.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What about Idasa?"  
  
"He'd never know".  
  
"But Marron, that's crazy!"  
  
"Just kiss him once and see how he reacts!"  
  
"So you just want me to go up to Trunks and stick my tongue down his throat?", she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Marron you're nuts".  
  
"What have you got to lose?"  
  
"Hmmmm let's see,........... Idasa!"  
  
"But he'll never find out guaranteed! Think about it, you'd only tell me and Trunks would only tell Goten, but that's if he tells anybody at all, and you know that me and Goten won't say a word".  
  
"But still, it would be really weird".  
  
"Ooh C'mon Skye you might even like it!"  
  
"I doubt it".  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"But isn't there any other way we can see if he really does like me?"  
  
"Nope".  
  
"But C'mon, I can't kiss Trunks".  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Idasa".  
  
"We've already gone through that. Just kiss him once, it's no big deal".  
  
"Are you sure about this Marron?"  
  
"Of course I am".  
  
"Alright than I'll think about it".  
  
"Yay! Well I'm gonna go take a shower now while it's finally free, ya know four people with one shower can get pretty hectic".  
  
"I'll bet. I'm so happy I have my own shower".  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, rub it in".  
  
"Well I better let you go before Roshi gets in there again", Skye Giggled.  
  
"Ooh please don't remind me Skye, I'll call you later ok".  
  
"Alright, bye!"  
  
"Bye!  
  
  
  
A/N~ Damn do I love my phone conversations or what! LoL! The next Chapter will be a great one I promise! 


End file.
